


pink like the inside of your...baby

by hornynotonmain (IrreverentFangirl)



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Face Sitting, Femslash February, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrreverentFangirl/pseuds/hornynotonmain
Summary: Donna and Kory get home from a party and decide to have some fun.





	pink like the inside of your...baby

**Author's Note:**

> i don't actually know if i like this. it’s my first femslash smut since 2015 and i’m. kinda proud of it i think?? i don’t fucking know but i hope y’all enjoy it anyways.  
> the title is from pynk by janelle monáe  
> not beta’d and barely edited because i’m a disaster of a human.

Kory giggled as she sprawled across their couch, one of her long legs thrown over its back. Her glossy russet curls spread everywhere and her brilliant green eyes shone in the darkness of their living room. “Oh, that was so much fun!” she exclaimed. “The old team should meet up more.” 

Donna laughed and flipped on the light. “It was a good night,” she agreed. “It’s always nice to see everyone.” 

Kory turned her head and sent her a brilliant smile. “Oh, moonlight,” she said. “You should come here.” She sat up and draped her arms over the back of the couch. 

Donna smiled back, a sly tilt to the curve of her lips. “Whatever for?” 

Kory’s eyes grew lidded. “Get over here and find out,” she purred. 

Donna prowled forward and made herself comfortable in Kory’s lap. “Well, hello to you, princess.” 

Kory pressed a soft, but heated, kiss against her lips. “Hello.” She set her hands on Donna’s hips. “I have been thinking of this all night, my love.” 

Donna slipped her arms around Kory’s neck and drew her in for another light kiss. “Thinking of what? Me in your lap?” 

Kory hummed. “You in my lap,” she agreed. “You grinding down on me.” She smirked, flashing her sharp white teeth. “You sitting on my face.” 

Donna moaned and kissed her again. “That sounds like a good time,” she said. “We should do that.” 

Kory chuckled as she pulled Donna in for another kiss, this one deeper and dirtier than the past two. “I agree,” she said. “But I think we’re wearing a little too much clothing for the fun we are about to have.” 

Donna immediately yanked off her shirt and kicked off her heels, leaving her in only a lacy black bra and black skinny jeans. “Your turn, sunshine,” she said. 

Kory pushed the top of her dress down and off her arms and slipped it to her waist, revealing that she’d gone braless for the night. She slid her dress the rest of the way off, making sure not to dislodge Donna from her lap, but didn’t bother with her strappy heels or the scrap of purple lace she called panties. “I believe it is your turn again.” She licked her lips. 

Donna got off Kory’s lap, causing the taller girl to huff, and bent over to peel her jeans off, her matching bra and panty set quickly following. She didn’t climb back onto Kory’s lap, opting to fall to her knees instead. She pushed Kory’s legs open and slotted herself between them before resting her hands near the tops of Kory’s thick thighs. “May I?” she asked, gesturing towards Kory’s panties. 

Kory giggled. “Feel free, my love.” 

Donna licked her lips before delicately gripping Kory’s panties with her teeth and pulling them down her legs. After they had slipped down to Kory’s ankles, Donna asked, “Do you want me to leave your heels on, darling?” 

“No, you can take them off as well.” 

Donna slid Kory’s heels off, pressed a light kiss to her ankle, then moved back between her legs. “I want to eat you out, would you be okay with that?” she asked with a wicked smile. 

“X’Hal, please do,” Kory said with a deep exhale. 

Donna grinned as she moved forward so her her lips were mere inches from Kory’s core before lightly running the tip of her tongue along Kory’s slit. Kory let out a breathless noise and Donna repeated the motion, then used the flat of her tongue so she could spread the lips of Kory’s pussy and lick up to her clitoris, which she pressed a sloppy kiss against. Kory moaned and threaded her fingers into Donna’s hair. 

Donna wrapped her lips around Kory’s clit and sucked on it for a moment before turning her attention to Kory’s hole. She ran her tongue over it a few times before pressing into it, burying her nose in Kory’s clit at the same time. Kory howled and her fingers tightened in Donna’s hair as her back arched and she tried to press her cunt more firmly against Donna’s face. “Oh, oh, that’s so good. X’Hal, you are so good at that,” Kory moaned. 

Donna giggled as she moved her hand up so her fingers could join her tongue in penetrating Kory. She rubbed her index finger against Kory’s hole for a moment before pressing it in beside her tongue with a single fluid motion. Kory whimpered. 

Donna rocked her wrist, enjoying the slide of her finger inside Kory’s scorching wet heat, as she removed her tongue and focused her mouth back on Kory’s clit. She allowed a second finger to join the first inside of her lover and lightly nipped at Kory’s clitoral hood. 

Between the assault on her clitoris and the way Donna’s fingers spread her open, it didn’t take Kory long to reach ecstasy. Once she finished, she gently pulled Donna away from her pussy and gestured for her to climb back into her lap. 

“My love, that was wonderful,” she whispered into Donna’s ear as she reached down and pushed her middle finger into Donna’s tight cunt. “I believe it is my turn to return the favor.” 

Donna ground down on her hand. “Oh fuck, Kory, please.” She whined as Kory pulled out. “Wait - no, no, please - ” 

“Be calm, my dearest. I told you earlier that I wanted you to sit on my face and I believe that activity is better suited for our bedroom.” 

Donna jumped up, grabbing Kory’s wrist and pulling her to the bedroom. “Hurry up!” she urged. 

Kory laughed. 

Once they reached their room, Donna pushed her onto the bed and Kory landed with soft bounce. Donna straddled her thighs and curved her back so she could press a wild kiss to Kory’s lips at the same time as she cupped one of Kory’s tits in her hand and roughly pinched at the nipple; Kory groaned and deepened the kiss before pulling away. 

“Come on,” she said. “I’ve been wanting to devour you all night.” 

Donna responded with a delighted giggle, before making up Kory’s body and bracketing Kory’s face with her muscular thighs. She pressed down and was unsurprised but thrilled when Kory immediately speared her tongue into Donna’s hole. She fucked her tongue into Donna’s pussy for a moment, exactly as Donna liked it, then reached up and wrapped her arms around Donna’s thighs and focused her attention on Donna’s incredibly sensitive clitoris. She flicked at it a few times with the tip of her tongue, causing Donna to whimper and rock her hips, before sealing her full lips around it and digging her tongue in. “Fuck!” Donna exclaimed as she reached up to pinch and pull at her own nipples. “Fuck, baby, that feels so good.” 

Kory grinned into Donna’s cunt as she released her clitoris, lazily pushing her tongue back into Donna and lightly nosing at the sensitive bundle of nerves. As Kory let go of Donna’s thighs and reached up to grip the curve of her waist, Donna’s hips suddenly snapped forward and she cried out as an orgasm slammed into her. She mindlessly ground down on Kory’s face for a moment before pulling away and collapsing on the bed next to her. 

“Holy shit. Fuck, that was amazing.” 

Kory responded with a warm smile as she pulled Donna in for a soft kiss. “I love you, my moonlight.” 

Donna beamed at her and kissed her again. “I love you too, sunshine.” 

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this, come yell at me on [my tumblr](http://prxttybird.tumblr.com/) or [my dc sideblog](http://dykestephbrown.tumblr.com/). also please leave a comment, they feed me and inspire me to write more smut.


End file.
